


Memories

by lasairfhiona



Category: Unforgettable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie Remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Carrie sat looking at the newly decorated Christmas tree, a glass of wine in her hand. There were so many Christmases she remembered. Most were unmemorable. She didn't care to remember them, but like everything else in her life, she did. The ones she wanted to remember were the bittersweet ones. The ones revolving around her sister, she wanted to remember every bit of the time she had with Rachel. And Al. They only had a few Christmases together and she missed him more than she wanted to admit. They had both moved on and all she had were her memories.


End file.
